User talk:Sunny the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Silent Mobius Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Genesjs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 01:30, February 7, 2010 Sigh...... Hi, Sunny.... Would you mind if I asked how you found this place...? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, looks like this place can't be a secret now. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) That's not quite what I mean...I actually wanted to keep this place a secret from you until the time was right. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sunny....this is your Wiki. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I repeat: This-is-''your''-Wiki. I was gonna give you this place for your B-Day but, seeing as how you found this place before you were supposed to, the surprise is ruined. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I created this place for you, so you can have it if you want. I'll talk to you on the Shout Box, I guess. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I know XD And by "have", I mean give ownership of this place to you. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I can make you a Crat make a statement to Wikia that you own this place XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Why not? I was gonna give you ownership of this place to you, and I know that you would do a good job taking care of this place (With a little help from other people, of course), and you know some things about both Sonic and Silent Hill, and you have a great passion for both of them. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, like I said, I created this place for you, so I don't really think anyone would judge for that XD And if it's because you feel that you haven't contributed here enough, then that's okay, I'll let you get your edits up here ^_^ Anyway....I'll give this place to you on May 5th, but if you still don't want it by then, than I can take care of it. You can tell me what you want me to do by then. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) And I already said that everyone techically owns this place :/ ...So that's why you felt that becoming an SNN Admin was strange.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I looked at the SNN's Requests for Adminship page a long time ago and looked at the pages History until I found your nomination in it. Kag was the one who nominated you. And everyone else seemed bery enthusiastic about you becoming an Admin, even Supermorff if I remember correctly. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I did. She told me that she was going to nominate me the very same day she nominated me, right after she made the actually nomination itself. She said it was because I work hard around the SNN, and so far Super agrees with her. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:53, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I certainly hope so. I'll accept being promoted to any rank as long as I can use the status to help out around the SNN. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Lemme guess.....might this perticular account be called "Knuckles the Echidna"? He's also on his "Sapphire the Foxcoon" account on the SNN as well. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 18:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm on the SFW Shout Box right now, but I won't ban him unless he does or says something to someone. I'm gonna try to settle this situation peacefully, if possible. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 18:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting very frustrated with Kit and Twi. Kit is always complaining about how "bad her life is" and uses that as an excuse to win any arguments that any of the other admins might give her, and with Twi to support her. So what if I didn't know that using multiple acounts to get around bans is a banable offense? Kit didn't have to tell me that I'm "Stressing the crap outta her", nor do I need to be ganged up upon by her boyfriend. They could've explained this to me in a nicer way, instead of just giving me the face (-_-) and telling me that I'm being annoying. Heck, kit didn't even need to tell me off for just trying to help her get her stupid chat room back because she moved onto a different server. I given her the link to the Help chat and even give her some suggestions to help her get someone's attention there, but she just gives me this dumb face (-_-) and tells everyone that she's just going to make a new chat. She ignored me, and Twi, yet again, helped her tell me off for no good reason! Sigh..... I swear, sometimes I feel I'm the only admin on the SFW who actually knows how to investigate things the right way and actually try to follow standard admin procedure..... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I do like them, and that's why I try to help them. I'm just tired of having to give up any arguments I might have for them (Or any questions or suggestions I put up) just because some people aren't interested in hearing it.... I went to the Central Wiki and read the Terms of Service thing again to find out if abusing multiple accounts was a bannable offense, and I only confronted them because I didn't see anything of the ToS that said that abusing multiple accounts was against the rules. I only wanted answers from them, and they just ganged up on me, told me that they are following the rules, and also telling me that I'm being an annoyance, instead of just telling me where to look, or just telling me why using multiple accounts to get around bans was a bannable offense. I mean, seriously.... they just act spoiled sometimes..... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay.... And sorry about the Blog thing, I didn't realize I was Powerplaying. It looked like everyone was beating each other sensless with stuff they suddenly produce. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) XD Well, in case I'm ever in another short RP with you, and I appear to star (Or arleady am) Powerplay, then can you please be sure to tell me to stop ASAP? I don't want to make any RPs unfair for anyone. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) So how are you doing, Sunny? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Anything happen? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Look, I'm bored and agitated right now, so just bear with me okay? I'm only talking to you because I'm lonely. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.... You were always someone that I could talk to without worrying about anything, and you're my best buddie, so yeah.... Anyway, I'm getting really frustrated with the SFW right now. Twi is overuling all the earlier decisions we made about Non-Sonic and Crossover articles without anyones knowledge or consent (Mainly the other Admins). He also encourageing more crossover fanon on the SFW (Including Mario and Sonic crossovers. MARIO!), son he's basically giving more people, like on that forum, an exucse to criticize us. Twi, and some of the other Admins, or acting without some of the other Admins (Including myself and Gamer) know about it. In other words, due to this reason, along with various other reasons, I'm starting to lose faith in the SFW.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, he said something about a Mario and Sonic crossover on the front page, (I think), but IDK if he's already made one. But yeah, I feel like the SFW is starting to go downhill for me, and that's why I'm moving all my fanon here, because I feel as though something might happen in the future that'll cause me to leave the SFW. And I think that betrayal will have a key role in the cause. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) .....They actually putted up other people's characters up for adoption without their original creators consent? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) They better not put up anyone else's characters up for adoption without the original creators consent, otherwise they're gonna deal with me. Anyway, I see that you moved Ramsey's article here. Are you deciding to migrate here, too.....? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, you don't need to abandon your Sunny the Hedgehog account, I think. This is a Sonic and Silent Hill crossover wiki after all, so you shouldn't have to be ashamed of keeping your original account! ^_^ Unless, there's some other reason why you would consider doing that? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) So you really do plan on scrapping Sunny the Hedgehog..... Well, I know that you might not do this, and that I already said it to you before, but if you don't want to keep Sunny, then I will take her off your hands for you and give her a good home. And who says that you have to get rid of your Username just because the character isn't known anymore? XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ....So you decided to leave after all.... Well, you probably already know about Kag leaving the Wikis....that's my fault.... We got into constant fights with each other because we didn't agree on a lot of things, including how to manage a Wiki and be a good Admin.... So I'm to blame for this.... Kag is leaving because he, in a way, caused me to leave the SFW..... He's not the only reason that I left, but that's not the point.... Anyway, if you're gonna be mad at me, then go ahead and lash out at me. It's most likely my fault that Kag is leaving anyway....along with the fact that he believes that he's accident prone.... But I just wanna say one thing....if you need a wiki to stay at, then I shamelessly offer this plac up to you.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 22:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Your new name is CelestialSun, is it not? Can I still call you Sunny? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw the name CelestialSun on the SFW Shout Box, and I thought it was you because the name had "Sun" in it. I guess I was right XD So you're still gonna go to the Pokemon, Silent Hill, and Homstar Wikis too? BTW, I asked Supermorff to ban me for a month on the SFW because I feel that my relations with Kag and Shelly won't be stable anytime soon (Mainly because of the SFW >>), so (Feel free to call me a coward) I asked Super to ban me under the guise of wanting a break, but in reality, I just wanted to get away from some of the people who're causing me stress right now.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay (Well, I'll admit that I'm a little curious about what this other Wiki is, but in case you do decide to tell me, then I won't go there or tell anyone about it if you want me to. If you want me to keep this Wiki a secret from everyone and stay away, should you tell me about it, then I'll give you my word that I won't tell another soul about it. I'll even delete it's name off of the next message you send me, should you decide to tell me it). And you're right, if there is something that's causing you a lot of stress, then it's best to simply move away from it and go do something else, something fun (That's what my mother keeps telling me XD). [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yups Im here XD. But Im working on a school project right now so I cant talk much at the moment Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *Pokes you* Hey, you there? I wanna talk to you, if you're up to it... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) So how're we gonna do this? Are you gonna be Sunny the Hedgehog? Or CelestialSun? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *Grabs some pringles crakers* Oh, Suuuuuunnnyyyyyyyyy........ I got some craaaakkkerrrrrrrzzzzzzz...... You want some? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sunny, are you there? I wanna talk to you. Please. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Um.....was the last message I left you a little too extreme? o.o I'm sorry if it was... I'm just trying to apologize for what happened before. Phoenix the Cat[[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Here's what I said: THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL THOSE WHO DECIDED TO SPAM VINCENTMEADOW'S TALK PAGE!!! IF ANY OTHER USERS DECIDE TO LEAVE THIS PERSON ANY FURTHER MESSAGES ON THIS PERSON'S TP RELATING TO HIS ACT'S OF VANDALISM, THEN I WILL BAN EVERYONE WHO HAS TALKED TO HIM FOR SPAMMING!!! IF I CATCH YOU USING WORDS LIKE C*** OR B****, THEN I'LL MAKE EVERYONE WHO HAS TALKED TO THIS VANDAL REGRET EVER SPEAKING OUT TO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!! THIS APPLIES TO USERS WHO WEREN'T INVOLVED IN THIS PERSON'S VANDALS TO BEGIN WITH AS WELL!!!! DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TRYING TO ARGUE WITH THIS VANDAL, OR ANY OTHER VANDALS, BECAUSE THEY AREN'T GONNA LISTEN TO A DAMN THING THAT YOU SAY!!! LET THIS BE A WARNING TO THOSE WHO DECIDED TO SPAM VINCENTMEADOW'S TP WITH THEIR COMPLAINTS: IF I CATCH YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE, SPAMMING THIS PERSON'S TP WITH COMPLAINTS ABOUT HIS PAST (or future) ACTS OF VANDALISM, THEN I WILL BAN EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO'S EVER TALKED TO HIM!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF FREAKEN IDIOTS AND STOP PICKING FIGHTS WITH VANDALS!!!!! [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Good, because to be honest, I'm getting very tired of watching everyone throw BITCHFITS, too.... ¬_¬�*Glares at you* [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I responded to it. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) A little bit of friendly advice from me A little birdie has just informed me that you have a DA now, and since DA is a hotspot for art theift (Among other risks), it'd only be natural for me to warn you about some things. You're a pretty good artist, so once certain people get a good look at your art on DA, thay'll try to steal it and use it for whatever they wish, and may even make recolors of your art as well. Not only that, DA is bound to be full of the BAD trolls and it some people may harass you in some way or another if you become famous enough on DA, and I'm not just talking about light insults either. What I'm saying is, by posting your art and other materials on DA, you're technically putting your own copyright at risk for public exploitation, and IDK if you'll be able to handle having people right and left stealing your art if it is well known. Heck, post enough of your art, and it may appear on Google images before we know it. I'm not trying to put you down or anything, I just wanted to warn you of the possible risks that you may experience while on DA, because in my opinion you more or less fit in the appropriate category for "good artists". BTW, you may already know this, but your DA journals won't exactly be private, because they can be viewed publically on your DA profile, and it's possible for others to view your older journal entries too, unless you delete them. Anyway, I just hope that you know what you're doing Sunny. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i know. i told my mom all about DA, and she and i discussed it.--I dont suffer from insanity... I enjoy every second of it! 04:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you're aware of the risks, that's all. After all, somebody has gotta act like a guardian for other people, right? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC)